inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 005
Dismay! Soccer is Banned!! (驚愕！サッカー禁止令！！'', Kyougaku! Sakkaa Kinshirei!!) is the 5th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Everyone else time travels back 1 month ago to change back things to normal so that soccer wouldn't be banned anymore though they are now against a stronger opponent, Protocol Omega 2.0 which is led by Beta. The problem is that Tenma can't use his keshin armed and now, they are all violently being attacked by Protocol Omega 2.0. Plot In the soccer club The episode began with Hirai Shinzou coming in and saying that soccer is banned, so they will have to give up the soccer club. Everyone seemed to be shocked about it. Then, a scene appeared of that a man is calling: Soccer is banned and children had to give their soccerball to the police and so they will burn it. After that, the scene switched back to the Raimon soccerclub. Everyone asked why Soccer is banned. Haruna answered that it was because of the match of Japan VS America. Shinsuke and Tenma happily said against each other that it will be a nice match but Haruna said that it wasn't a nice match at all. The rest of the soccerclub agreed with her. Then Clark Wonderbot entered the soccerclub and said that they will change the timeline. .]] After that, Toudou Heikichi was watching at some pictures about the bannissment of soccer. He said it was nice what Beta did and she thanked him. The scene returned back to Raimon. Fei and Clark Wonderbot introduced themselves to Haruna. Then, Akane said that they should watch the match to see what happened. In the match, America was badly hurted; when Japan received a red card, they ignored it and continued hurting America's members. Raimon was shocked and mad at the Japan team. Then, a mysterious character appeared. Clark Wonderbot immediately presented him to Raimon, saying that he is the time machine creator, the Dr. Arno Crossword. He explained the parallel worlds and the time travels. Then everyone said that they will fight El Dorado and then Wonderbot said that he will be Raimon's coach but everyone went to Coach Endou and Shinsuke noticed that Endou is their true coach. Then Coach Endou said to Fei that he was an official Raimon member. Then Dr Arno says that they will need a artifact and Kirino asked what was it. Fei immediately explained it and Amagi gave Fei the artifact, a ticket for the match. Time Travel Everyone entered the Inazuma Caravan and everyone was surprised about the Caravan except for Shindou, Tenma and Fei. Akane was surprised about the Wormhole and wanted go take a picture of it but then Akane yelled and Aoi and Midori asked at her what is going on. ]]Akane answered that her camera didn't work. Then Raimon arrived at the stadium and saw the America's players collapsing on the ground because of the Japan's team controlled by Beta. The spectators, the arbiter and the commentator were brainwashed by the Sphere Device and the score was 8-0 for the Japanese team. Raimon then decided to confront Beta. Match The match started with Raimon instead of the America's team. Raimon passed to Tsurugi who was violently tackled by Dorimu. Shindou asked to Dorimu why he did that, but he seemed to don't listen to him. Tenma used Wonder Trap to steal the ball from Dorimu. He passed the ball to Shindou, Shindou to Fei and Fei to Nishiki who used his Keshin and Bushin Renzan. Zanou stopped the ball easily, much to the surprise of everyone. He passed the ball to Orca, who tricked Fei so she could pass to the others members of the team. The ball finally arrived to Beta, who switched personality and released Kokuu no Megami Athena. She also fused with it and shooted. Sangoku used Burai Hand but it was easily broken. The score was 9-0 for Protocol Omega 2.0. Then Raimon kicked off and Shindou passed the ball to Tenma, who attempted to fuse with his Keshin but failed. He wondered why he couldn't fuse with his Keshin Armed and then the episode ended with Beta in possession of the ball. Summary *Soccer has been banned by Zaizen Sosuke, due to the fact that Beta and her team changed the timeline. *Endou Mamoru (adult form) and Otonashi Haruna appeared for the firs t time. *Raimon and the others traveled back 1 month ago during match between Japan and USA using the ticket that Amagi had as an artifact. *Protocol Omega 2.0 used the Sphere Device around the stadium to brainwash the spectators, the arbiter and the commentator. So they can foul freely even if they get a red card. *For some reason, Tenma was not able to use Keshin Armed. **Tenma's Keshin Armed was an effect of parallel worlds as now, without them, Tenma can't use his Keshin Armed. This also happened with Endou, who was able to use even his Keshin. Debuts *'Beta' *'Dr. Arno Crossword' *'Ward' *'Orca' *'Dorimu' *'Otonashi Haruna' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' Hissatsu/Keshin Used Hissatsu *'GK Burai Hand' (Debut) *'SH Bushin Renzan' (Debut) *'DF Wonder Trap' Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' (Debut) *'KH Kokuu no Megami Athena' (Debut) Keshin Armed Used *'KHA Beta + Kokuu no Megami Athena' (Debut) Proverb 'Takuto' ''We must endeavor to take back our own future!